Harry Foredale
Harry Foredale, a character in the Desire & Decorum series, is the Viscount Foredale, previous heir to Edgewater, and Your Character's younger half-brother. Although he is first mentioned in Book 1, Chapter 2, he makes his first appearance in Book 3, Chapter 1. Appearance Harry has gray eyes, curly brown hair, and fair skin. He has a scar on the left side of his face from a boar attack. He wears a light gray coat and white linen shirt and tie. Personality According to Mr. Marlcaster, Harry is charismatic and personable. Vincent called him a scamp who knew just how to make his father laugh even when the younger man was in trouble. Harry believed that even though his "death" would hurt his family, it was better than putting them in danger for knowing about his undercover mission. When asked if his enemies would seek him out and hurt the ones he loves now, he says he took care of them and they will not return. Background In 1816, when you meet your father, the Earl of Edgewater, for the first time, he mentions that you had a brother named Harry, who passed away last year. He was thrown from a horse during a hunting trip. In Book 3, Chapter 1, it is revealed that his death was staged with the help of Mr. Marlcaster and Bishop Monroe. Several weeks before the hunting trip, Harry had been approached by an officer of His Majesty's guards who urged him to help his King and country by serving the crown and infiltrating France. He was chosen because he was fluent in French, had high marks in education, and was a good shot with a rifle. On April 8, 1815, while contemplating the decision during the hunting trip, they came upon a boar. Mr. Marlcaster's shot riled the boar, who scared Harry's horse, causing Harry to fall off. The boar attacked Harry before Mr. Marlcaster was able to shoot again and kill it. Harry took this as a sign, and decided to fake his death. He pleaded with Mr. Marlcaster to help him even though it would hurt their parents. He knew that his father would eventually approve, but that his mother would not let him leave. They asked Bishop Monroe to help, and he did by lying to his family that they could not view his body because it was scarred beyond recognition by the animal attack. Over the last year, he has been serving king and country undercover in France to ensure Napoleon's allies were no longer a threat. He returned to England when he heard news that Edgewater would fall to Duchy Karlington, and he aimed to stop that from happening. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 2: Ties That Bind (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Threading the Needle (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: The Road to London (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm (Mentioned; Physical appearance, determinant) * Chapter 16: The Final Vow (Off-screen) Book 3 * Chapter 1: Family Matters * Chapter 2: Ashes to Ashes Relationships Rupert Rupert was Harry's grandfather. Dominique Dominique is Harry's grandmother. Upon his return, Dominique tells you that she is skeptical of his appearance as these things do not happen. Since Queen Charlotte said you are the Countess of Edgewater, Harry cannot take it away from you even if he desires it. Vincent Vincent was Harry's father. On the day that Harry was born, Vincent was beside himself with worry and anxiety. He knew nothing about caring for a baby, but he vowed that he would be a better father to Harry than Rupert was to him. Vincent asked Bishop Monroe how to raise a child with someone he didn't love, and the bishop told him to focus on his bond with his son rather than dwelling on the parentage. Vincent loved Harry unconditionally and patiently. On the day of Harry's "funeral", Vincent told the bishop that he tried to protect Harry, that he didn't even want Harry to go on the hunt, but he still couldn't save him. Henrietta Henrietta is Harry's mother. When she was about to give birth to Harry, she threw Vincent out of the room when the contractions started. When Harry "died", she refused to speak about him. Vincent said she was grieving in her own way. In Book 3, Chapter 1, when he emerges, Henrietta hugs him and shows true emotion. Later, she pulls him away to speak to him privately. Edmund Edmund is Harry's older half-brother. While Edmund is awkward at times, Harry is not and makes his brother feel at ease. In Book 3, Chapter 1, Edmund reveals that Harry had faked his death with his help. If you decide to ask Edmund to go into detail in the premium scene, he tells you what happened. If he chose to tell his brother not to abandon Edgewater, Harry tells him that he is not cut out to be an earl but feels the call to serve his country. Harry believed that his parents would still have Edmund and that their father was not going to die any time soon. Your Character Your Character is Harry's older half-sister. You have only heard of him through stories told by Miss Parsons and Mr. Marlcaster, and have only seen his portrait in the portrait gallery. His appearance shocks you in Book 2, Chapter 16, and you meet him for the first time in Book 3, Chapter 1. You can improve or worsen your relationship with him with your choices (similar to your relationships with your grandmother, Mr. Marlcaster, Miss Sutton, and others). Annabelle Parsons Harry was engaged to Miss Parsons before his "death". In Book 1, Chapter 3, Miss Parsons tells you they were inseparable when they were younger and in Chapter 5, she says they were fond of each other, even if they weren't in love. In Book 2, Chapter 7, she says that she and Harry would sneak out of balls together and play "people-watching" when they couldn't stand the small talk with neighboring barons. This was, of course, unbeknownst to the Countess. In Chapter 8, she tells you that she, Harry and Mr. Marlcaster used to go hunting together, but Harry was the only one of them to shoot for meat. In Book 3, Chapter 1, Miss Parsons believes that she is no longer engaged to Harry since he had "died" and had been gone for over a year. Bishop Monroe Bishop Monroe was present since Vincent's marriage to Henrietta to Harry's birth and to Harry's "death". Gallery Other Looks DDBk2Ch15 Baby Harry.JPG|As a baby (Bk 2, Ch 15) Harry Full View.jpg|Full View Harry No Scar.jpg|Before Scar Harry Injured.jpg|Injured by boar Harry Formal Suit.jpg|Formal Suit Miscellaneous Trivia * In Book 2, Chapter 15's premium scene, if you listen to Bishop Monroe recount the day Harry was born, he says it happened nearly nineteen years ago. * He shares the same first name as Harry, Your Character's father in Wishful Thinking. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Nobility